Christmas Spirit
by AmiTsuri
Summary: Marinette is preparing for Christmas with her family as she gets a message from Alya. She wants to meet up and even if Marinette doesn't know yet she has an amazing surprise for her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** For explanation: The café they're in is one in which you can bring your own food, just to avoid misunderstandings

Also this is the first story I've written in english, for this fandom and even the first fanfiction I finished so if there are any mistakes I didn't see please tell me.

And even if I finished it to be a One-Shot but there might be room for more~ I hope you like it  
 **PS:** Of course all the characters presented here belong to the creators of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir

It was a cold day in December.

The snow kept falling to the ground and covered everything with little, soft looking snowflakes.

A certain girl was staring out of her window lost in her daydreams.

Marinette thought about, oh, what a surprise, her long time crush Adrien.

She started to imagine what it would be like to see him now. They would start snowball fights, build snowmen, make snow angels, go ice skating… and the she might trip and fall and he would catch her~

Marinette let out a deep sigh of desire and happiness followed by a sad look on her face.

"It's never gonna happen like that..." she said to herself and went away from the window.

One look at the clock told her that she should go downstairs and help her parents with Christmas preparations, like baking cookies and decorating the tree and everything else.

Happily she went downstairs. Her nose was filled with the scent of cookie dough her mother already had prepared by now.

 _I love Christmas_ , she thought and hugged her mom as she arrived in the kitchen.

"That's the Christmas spirit, huh?" her mother said and giggled.

Her parents were standing in the kitchen. Tom already started cutting out the cookies in different shapes. They had Christmas trees, Santa hat's, stars and hearts.

Marinette stared at the heart shaped cookies.

 _I could make Adrien some... No, I can't give them to him anyway… I'm not even gonna see him during Christmas break._

She sighed.

"What is it, honey?" Sabine said looking slightly worried.

"N-nothing, mom", Marinette answered fast and started cutting out cookies with her father.

Her parents looked at each other and smiled while Sabine shook her head lightly.

After some time Marinette was baking and decorating the rest of the cookies by herself while Tom and Sabine had a break, drinking tea and coffee in the living room.

Marinette looked at the cookies she had made and just realized there were A LOT of heart shaped ones. You could even say she made only hearts and one or two other shaped cookies.

She blushed.

She had thought of Adrien most of the time and how much she wanted to bake cookies with him, like her parents did, or at least give him some.

 _Maybe…_

Her phone vibrated. It was a message from Alya.

Hey, girl!  
I bet you're making cookies with your family right now :D  
but do you have some time?

Oh, and bring some of the cookies if that's possible.

Marinette smiled and asked her parents if she could go out and take some of the cookies with her.

They were okay with it, after telling her when she should head home, and Marinette started packing her bag.

She decided to take mostly heart shaped cookies because those were the ones they had the most of, thanks to her. While she did that she asked Alya where they would meet up. After she had everything she needed, cookies, her phone and Tikki, she put on her beanie, a scarf, gloves, her jacket and boots and went out of the house.

"Bye." she shouted.

As she walked outside, into the direction of the café Alya wanted to go to, she realized how cold it was.

 _I'm_ lucky _that Ladybug's suit is self-heating. Otherwise I would be a ladybug on ice._

She giggled.

Spending so much time with Chat Noir had an impact on her, obviously.

 _He would have loved that_ , she thought.

A few minutes later Marinette arrived at the café. Alya was waiting in front of the door and waved at her best friend.

"Hey, Alya."

"Marinette!"

Alya hugged Marinette as if they hadn't seen each other in ten years.

"I have a seat in the back for us." Alya said and suddenly smiled as if she had just won a prize for being the best Blogger on earth or something.

But Marinette should soon know what the real reason was and instantly realized what Alya was so happy about as they entered the small café.

Right before her eyes she saw Nino and Adrien.

They sat at a table, with four seats, in front of each other, which only left space next to each of them.

Marinette felt like her voice had left her and she stopped breathing for far too long.

She wanted to give Alya a punch in the side but Nino already had seen both of them and waved towards the girls.

Alya pulled Marinette along and sat herself next to Nino which left Marinette the seat next to Adrien.

 _She's trying to kill me, right?_

Marinette sat down, she had no other choice anyway, and shyly greeted the two boys while removing her jacket and other stuff that kept her warm outside.

"You look cute." Adrien said out of the blue, looking at her red Christmas sweater with little snowflakes on it, which just made her blush and feel like a cooked tomato.

"T-thank you!" she managed to say and wished she had kept her scarf on so she could hide in it.

One glance at Alya told her that her best friend had totally planned all of this.

 _I'm gonna die._

"Marinette, you still have some cookie dough on your face" Alya mentioned smiling. Obviously with the intention of starting a conversation based on Marinette.

Marinette only blushed more and squealed "Where!?" out of shock louder than she intended.  
Alya giggled and tapped against her left cheek.

Still blushing Marinette took a napkin and rubbed it against her own cheek to get the cookie dough off of her face.

Adrien and Nino followed the conversation smiling.

"You prepared cookies, Marinette?" Adrien asked interested and looked in her eyes.

Meanwhile Nino and Alya got sucked into a conversation about the idea for a new short movie Nino had in mind and wanted to discuss with her.

"Uh… yeah… I… with my parents… together."

Marinette answered and tried to look at Adrien directly.

 _Alya really is trying to kill me! Letting me speak with him all alone!... I'm so happy._

"Must be fun."  
Adrien smiled at her

She tried to smile back.

 _I mean… this gives me the chance to give him self-made cookies._

"I… uh.. also brought some with me."  
She took a box with cookies out of her bag and placed them on the table.

"Do you.. want to try them?" she asked but also tried to somehow direct the question towards Alya and Nino so she wouldn't feel so awkward.

But they didn't really listen and Marinette hadn't spoken loud enough for them to hear.

"Yeah." Adrien said as Marinette opened the box just to see the heart shaped cookies she brought. She tried not to think about it, but definitely couldn't stop herself, and handed Adrien one which was decorated with white frosting and green frosting stripes. It was the only one with green frosting because she had made it with Adrien in her mind.  
Actually she wanted to eat it herself but now she had the chance to give this special one to her special one.

 _I.. I gave it to him,_ she thought proudly, _but.. shouldn't I have let him take a cookie himself? Does he think this way it's awkward?_

But Adrien didn't say a thing and took the cookie.  
"Is it green because of Christmas trees?" he asked while looking at it.

"No.. uh.. the colour reminded me of y- someone!" she said honestly.

 _I TOLD HIM!_

He smiled and ate the cookie in one bite.  
His eyes widened and his smile turned brighter.

"This is really delicious!" he bursted out loud which dragged Alya and Nino out of their intense conversation.

"You brought cookies?" Nino said smiling like a little kid getting it's presents, "Nice Marinette!"

Before she could thank Adrien it was too late and she offered Nino and Alya cookies, too. Just in time a waitress came to take their orders.

Everyone took a hot chocolate and after the waitress went away to make them they continued eating the cookies.

Nino also gushed about how good the cookies tasted and Alya flashed a glance at Marinette. She just blushed but was incredibly happy the others, and especially Adrien, liked the cookies she made.

Soon the waitress brought their drinks and everyone was happy they had something to warm them up since they still were a little cold from being outside.

Alya told Adrien and Marinette about Nino's idea for a short movie and they all got involved in the conversation.

Even Marinette started to open up and feel more comfortable even though Adrien sitting next to her made her feel nervous, in a good way.

For two hours or so they stayed at the café, jumping from one topic to another in their conversation. Marinette showed what kind of lively person she was, that could even talk in puns, which brought her some surprised glances by Adrien, she didn't even notice, feeling all comfortable.

But then Alya took a look at her phone.

"Oh, no! It's later than I thought. I'm sorry I have to head home." she said while laughing it off even though it troubled her a little bit that she had to end their meeting like that.

It was already 6:00 p.m. so they all decided to head home as well.

Everyone paid for their drinks and got dressed.  
While Marinette put on everything besides her jacket Adrien had taken it off of her seat and held it up to help her get in.

She looked behind her and saw it.  
 _Is this real?!_

Marinette blushed while she thought if this was okay or not but decided to give in.  
Adrien smiled.

The four teenagers went outside and Nino and Alya said goodbye way too fast even if they had to go into the same direction, other than Marinette or Adrien.

Marinette stared at Alya.

 _She must be kidding! Is she seriously leaving me all alone with Adrien!?_

 _I mean we talked earlier… but Alya and Nino were with us!_

Alya gave Marinette a hug.

"This might be your chance, girl!" she whispered into her ear and left.  
 _NO! No! No! No! NO!_

Marinette, totally speechless, and Adrien waved at Nino and Alya.

"I'm walking you home of that's okay for you." Adrien offered after they couldn't see their two best friends anymore.

 _Just like the gentleman I always thought he was~_

"Y-you don't have to, but it's totally okay for me." she answered more or less without stuttering too much.

 _I could talk freely to him just some minutes ago. Why do I have to be so awkward when I'm alone with him?_

Adrien let out a little laugh.

Marinette's eyes widened.

"That's just like you, Marinette." he said. "You're always so nice and don't want to bother others."  
She managed to smile and they started walking into the direction of her house.  
 _He meant that as a compliment, right?_

After that none of them said anything.  
But for the first time the silence didn't feel so weird for Marinette.

 _Maybe I'm so calm because it's dark and I can hide in my scarf..?_

 _Or is it just finally relaxing to be with Adrien?  
_ She looked up to him.

"I'm so happy that I could spend time with you."

Adrien looked at Marinette in surprise.  
 _Did I… DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?_

Marinette screamed inside her head.

She was really looking at Adrien while she thought, what she, in fact, had told him directly.

"I… I… I mean... because I wanted to get to know you better. So this was…" she didn't know what else she should say.  
"Yeah, me too." he admitted and smiled again.

 _I just want to melt right now._

Right that moment they had already arrived at the bakery.

Even though Marinette did not focus on their way they had somehow managed to get to the right place.

 _D-Does he know that I live here? Maybe because of the 'bring your parent to school-day'?_

They stopped before the door of the bakery.

"Thank you!" Marinette said without stuttering once.

"No problem." Adrien answered.

They looked at each other for a while before Marinette's phone rang.

It was her father, asking her when she would be back.  
"I think I should go inside now. Good Night, Adrien." she said smiling.

"Good Night, Princess." Adrien said while Marinette went inside.

 _Wait… Did he just say…?_

She turned around again and wanted to ask him but he was gone.

Marinette sighed, she thought about what had happened and started smiling brighter than ever before.  
 _This was the best day ever~_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I finally got time to make a second chapter and it is a bit shorter than the first one but I'm already writing at the next chapter and hope I will finish it earlier.  
I hope you'll have fun reading this one till then~

Chapter 2

Marinette woke up by the sound of her mother calling her and yawned loudly.

Still in her pyjamas and with a bed-head she went downstairs.

It was 11 a.m. and thanks to her holidays it was not necessary for Marinette to wake up earlier.  
Her mother already went down to their bakery again.  
Marinette stretched her arms and yawned for a second time.  
"I'm so tired." She said to herself.  
It wasn't surprising due to the fact that she couldn't really sleep all night because she had thought of Adrien for too long.  
Just like right now.

She giggled happily and covered her reddish face with her hands while swooning.

"I can't believe yesterday really happened."

 _Oh, I should have texted Alya by now. I bet she is expecting some information._

Marinette laughed.

She was a bit mad at Alya yesterday, but only for a few seconds, because her best friend had basically pushed her into the cold water.  
But Alya was still the best 'wingwoman' ever.

Marinette went back to her room to grab her phone when her stomach grumbled.  
 _I should get myself some breakfast._

She went into the kitchen and took a bowl and some cereals out of the cupboards.

After pouring some milk over her cereals she checked her phone.

As expected there were like 10 messages from Alya, who was asking what happened and if Marinette had taken the chance and so on.

But there was also a message from someone else.  
Before Marinette answered Alya she took a look at the other chat.

"Wait… WHAT?" she screamed in surprise.

It was a message from Adrien!  
Marinette read the message over and over again.  
Even if it was just a simple "Good morning!" it meant so much to her.

She typed "Good morning." and sent it before she could change her mind.

 _Oh my god!_

Then she started answering Alya, writing down all the details, while leaving out that he had called her 'Princess' for some reason she didn't know, and at last telling her that Adrien had texted her, followed by many exclamation marks and "Help me!" at the end.

From this moment on Marinette stared at her phone all the time while eating as if it was the only thing that mattered.  
She cleaned the dishes afterwards but still didn't leave her phone out of sight for more than two seconds.

There was no sign of an answer from either Adrien or Alya.  
Marinette went back to her room and let out a deep breath.

 _I have to calm down and distract myself for now. He could be busy and so waiting would be totally worthless… and I have things to do!_

Tikki was flying around and saw Marinette.  
"Good morning, Marinette" said her little kwami smiling.

"Good morning, Tikki" she said smiling back and Tikki landed on her hands.

Just one look at her kwami calmed her down already.  
"Is everything alright, Marinette?" Tikki asked concerned.

"Yeah. I guess… It's just that Adrien texted me and I'm freaking out over this like always when something is about him." She admitted.

"But that's something good, isn't it?" Tikki said.

"It shows that he wants to talk to you!"

Marinette thought about what her kwami said.  
"You're right! Otherwise he wouldn't even have texted me in the first place."  
Cheered up Marinette sat down at her desk.  
"I'll just wait and see. And till then I can be productive and work on some of my Christmas presents. But this means I can't be distracted by something else."  
She turned her phone off and took out her sketch book to look at what she wanted to work on first.

A few hours had passed and Marinette looked at the finished presents.

Of course she hadn't finished everything yet but at least the matching pillows for her parents, both in light pink, with her parents names on them, and a new phone case for Alya with a Ladybug logo on it.

 _I hope she'll like it and it keeps her phone warm during this season._

On top of that she even had started to work on the beanie for Adrien.  
 _It would look so good on him. And match with the scarf~_

Marinette smiled proudly and patted herself on the shoulder.  
She glanced over to her phone for a second. It was on her bed since she wanted it to be as far away as possible so she wouldn't dare to turn it on and check her texts.

 _Well, I could go and check them now._

Slowly she rolled over to her bed while still sitting on her chair.  
She turned on her phone and it lightened up.  
After typing in her PIN she opened her messages.  
A smile played on her lips.  
There was a message from Alya and one from Adrien.  
Okay, many messages from Alya.  
"Oh my god! That sounds dreamy! I knew it was a good idea to leave you two alone!"

"And of course he'd bring you home. I bet he wanted to know you're safe *grin*"  
"You two are so cute!"  
"And whaaat? He texted you? GREAT! You go, girl!"

Marinette giggled at Alya's texts.  
It was great to know that Alya was supporting her and that she did a lot of things to get those two together one way or another and Marinette was very grateful considering that she would have barely talked to Adrien by now if she was all alone.

She opened Adrien's message.  
"How are you?

I'm sorry I couldn't text earlier. I had a shoot."  
He had sent the text just half an hour ago.  
"I'm fine. How about you?"  
Marinette looked at her text.  
 _That sounds okay. Should I mention that he doesn't have to be sorry? I mean I was busy too so I couldn't even have answered._

"And it's okay. What was the shoot about? ^-^" she added and hit send.

Surprisingly she instantly got an answer from Adrien.  
"I'm fine, too.  
It was a shoot for a magazine."  
Marinette's heart bumped loudly against her chest.  
She was nervous but fortunately she couldn't stutter over text.

 _What should I say now? Ask what he is doing? Or is that lame small talk?  
I'm so confused._

Alya sent her a text.

"Oh, I forgot to give you some 'help'.  
Maybe you could ask him what he is doing over the holidays and ask him out?  
I'm sure you can do this!"

 _Sometimes she seems like a knight in shining armour._

"Thank you, Alya!" Marinette answered and added lots of hearts.

With Alya's suggestion in mind Marinette asked Adrien if he had time over the holidays to do something together with Alya, Nino and her.  
 _I think I can spend some time with him without embarrassing myself but not all alone._

 _And maybe he doesn't even have time. I mean it is only four days until Christmas Eve. So he probably is busy at home or something._

"Yeah sure, have you planned anything yet?"  
Adrien answered unexpectedly fast again.  
"I thought maybe we could go to the park since there is so much snow right now."  
Her suggestion seemed to make Adrien happy.  
"Sounds great! Should we do it tomorrow?"  
"Okay!"  
Marinette looked at her phone smiling stupidly and gave it a smooch.  
 _This is a dream coming true!_

She informed Alya about what they were going to do tomorrow.  
Her best friend was totally up for it and promised to ask Nino too.

Happily Marinette danced around in her room.  
 _I really don't know why but somehow since yesterday it seems different with Adrien._

She took a glance at the clock.  
It was 5:25 p.m. already.  
 _Wow, working really took some time today. Maybe I could still finish the beanie this evening after dinner._

Marinette asked Tikki if she should bring her some new sweets and her kwami nodded happily.  
It was sad that Tikki couldn't eat with Marinette and her parents together. But how should they explain who and what Tikki was without revealing Marinette's secret?  
So Marinette went down alone and set the table for three people.  
Sabine and Tom had just closed the bakery and came into the kitchen.

Her father gave her a pat on the head and smiled.  
Marinette and her mother started preparing dinner while her dad was sitting down reading a magazine.  
Mostly it was like this in the evening and Marinette loved that she could spend a lot of time with her parents this way.  
Yesterday they had decided to make a broccoli quiche this evening and Marinette prepared the ingredients. When she was cooking she was almost like when she was working on some designs. Fully concentrated on what she was doing and somehow in trance.

After everything was done more than an hour had passed.

"Oh, that smells great."  
Her dad, who had been sitting in the living room, came into the kitchen.

The three of them ate and Marinette asked her parents about their day and they asked about hers. While they were at it Marinette asked if she could go out the next day with some friends again.  
Tom and Sabine looked at each other and nodded.  
There was no reason for them to not let her go so they told her to have fun but remember that it was cold and she should dress herself up properly.

Marinette smiled happily.  
She couldn't wait for tomorrow to happen and as she cleaned the dishes she wished that tonight would pass by soon even though it was to early to go to bed now.

 _But I have to get some sweets for Tikki before._  
So Marinette grabbed cookies from the kitchen and went upstairs.

"Tikki I brought you some cookies."  
Her kwami flew towards her with shining eyes.  
"Thank you, Marinette" she said as Marinette laid down the cookies at her table.  
She looked at Tikki lovingly.

 _She is so cute._

Marinette sat down at her desk and decided to work on the beanie for Adrien so time would go by faster.  
 _I'm so excited!~_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I just wanted to apologize first because I said that this chapter would take less time and I would upload it faster than the second but this actually took much much longer.

I just had a massive writers block so I couldn't finish this chapter earlier and I'm not really sure I'm over it but I still felt like writing and think this is suitable for a third chapter.

I hope there are still people who want to continue reading and I wanna thank you

So have fun with Chapter 3 and if you'd like leave some comments :3

PS: Especially if there is anything to criticise because I'm still not too confident writing fanfiction in English.

* * *

Chapter 3

Marinette was standing outside.  
She just put on her gloves and made sure Tikki was kept warm in the inside of her jacket.  
"I'm alright, Marinette."  
Her kwami smiled and hid in the jacket again.

Alya, Nino, Adrien and her wanted to meet up in the park at 3 p.m. and for once Marinette wasn't as late as always.

She still had a few minutes time to get to the park and it wasn't far away, it was more like just around her corner.

So she walked over to the park.  
Alya, Adrien and Nino were already waiting for Marinette.

She saw them talking at a bench.

"Okay, this is gonna be great!" she whispered to herself as she walked to the others.

"Hello, guys."  
Marinette waved and smiled.  
 _I'm really glad that Alya and Nino are here, too._

The others greeted Marinette and Alya gave her a hug.  
"Soo… " she started "Who's up for a snowball fight?"  
Alya smiled expectant.

Marinette's eyes began to sparkle.  
She loved snow and everything that had to do with it. So she was absolutely up for Alya's suggestion and smiled all sweet and excited.

Adrien threw a small glance at her and smiled.  
 _This feels like my dream will become a reality. A snowball fight with Adrien!  
_ She would have squealed but managed to control herself so she wouldn't have to be embarrassed later and just smiled greater.

"Yeah! Would be fun." Nino said cheerfully and patted Adrien lightly on the shoulder.

He just smiled and nodded approvingly.

"But" Alya took something out of her jacket "so that it is more of a surprise let's draw the teams by lot."  
She grinned and held out four seemingly same sized tooth picks.

"Choose wisely!"

They looked at each other.

First Nino picked one.

And then Marinette.  
They were different. Marinette's was broken and Nino's not.  
 _This means… either Alya or Adrien is gonna be on a team with me._

At last Adrien took one of the two toothpicks left.  
It was a broken one.

Just like Marinette's.

 _I sure am lucky._

She wanted to make a victory dance but managed to stay calm on the outside.

But on the inside Marinette threw a party and felt the butterflies in her stomach.

Alya smirked at her best friend who seemed zoned out.

"Well, then it's set. Let's start!"

She grabbed Nino by his hood and they started building a wall out of snow.

Adrien looked at Marinette.

"We should build one, too, huh?" he asked.  
Marinette nodded nervously.

 _I'm in heaven!_

Just like Alya and Nino they started shoving lots and lots of snow together to build up a wall to 'protect' them from the attacks of the others.  
As they were building Marinette was totally focused.  
She had looked forward to this for like forever and even if she would rather just look at Adrien happily putting more snow on their wall, she was also too happy herself playing in the snow with friends again to just look at Adrien, who she already was watching every other time.

"We're gonna crush them, right?"  
Adrien suddenly turned his head towards Marinette and a little smirk appeared on his lips.

Marinette stared in amazement.

 _I didn't think he would ever have such a look on his face… It kinda reminds me of someone …_

Just as she was thinking a snowball hit her right in her arm.  
"Hey!" she yelled in surprise "Alya we haven't finished our-"  
Another snowball now into her face.

"… wall." Marinette added angrily while smiling playfully.

She was ready for revenge.  
Marinette grabbed some snow and threw a ball towards Alya who instantly got hit.

She laughed and turned towards Adrien.

He smiled.

"Let's crush them!"

Marinette agreed smiling back.

They both grabbed balls of snow and threw them at Alya and Nino while trying to finish their wall.

Once this started a real war-like situation broke out.

The two teams were attacking each other.

But every few minutes the attacks stopped and they talked to each other to discuss their tactics on how to win this.  
And because they didn't make out what would make them a winner it was clear that one team just had to give up and that's what they wanted to achieve.

This caused Marinette and Adrien to sit together really close just like Alya and Nino did behind their wall.

First Marinette was nervous about being literally just one millimetre away from Adrien especially when it was her hand that was laying down directly next to his.  
But she concentrated on what he said and his plan on how to make Nino and Alya give up.

"So did you get the plan?" he asked to make sure.

"Yes, totally." she answered.

 _But to be honest… I only got half of what he said… Damn me for getting distracted by how cute he looks with a red nose and his eyes sparkling like that._

Without really knowing what Adrien had planned she just stood up from her hiding place behind the wall and tried to throw snowballs at the other side which she better shouldn't have done.

Because as she was standing there Nino took the chance and threw a snowball right in her direction.

Marinette didn't see the attack coming and therefore wasn't trying to get down so it wouldn't hit her. But Adrien was.

He also stood up because he was confused why Marinette did, since he said they should wait for a few seconds before doing anything.

So before anything could happen he reacted instinctively as if she was about to be hit by a truck.

Without thinking he threw himself before her and shouted "Watch out!" as he was protecting her with his whole body.

Thanks to that he couldn't keep his balance and fell down.

While he was protecting Marinette.

The result was a blushing blue haired girl, who was totally surprised, lying underneath Adrien, who had placed his hands left and right next to her to hold himself up.  
They both looked each other in the eyes and it felt like time had stopped.

Marinette's heart started beating faster.

Being this close to Adrien made her mind go blank.

It made her stop breathing.

And at the same time the happiest girl on earth.

But even though this moment felt like an eternity it didn't last long.

A grin appeared on Adrien's face.

And before he could give it a thought he had already said it.

"You're under _Agreste_!"

Marinette stared at him confused.

 _W-what did he say?!_

Did her imagination run wild just now or did she actually hear what she thought she heard?

Adrien started blushing.

Not only his nose was red now.

He removed his hands from the ground and was now sitting in front of Marinette.

While one hand was busy hiding half of his face he held out the other to Marinette and asked "Do you need help getting up?" without looking at her.

She looked at him still confused but nodded and took his hand.  
Their hands touched slowly as he took hers gently in his.

After he helped her getting up he still wouldn't look into her direction but the redness in his face seemed to fade away.

 _Was that for real just now?_ Marinette thought as she looked down at her hand which he was still holding pretty tight.

Adrien finally took his hand away from his face.

He couldn't even tell himself why he had said that.

For a second he looked to Marinette and as he saw how happily she looked at their hands he couldn't help but smile.

Another moment he wanted to last longer.

"Hey, guys!" someone shouted suddenly.

"What are you doing? Stop the flirting when you're supposed to fight us!"  
Alya was smiling at them playfully from the other side of the park.

Adrien and Marinette had totally forgotten about their friends.

As they realized what this looked like they blushed again.

Marinette rapidly took her hand out of Adrien's who just grinned apologetically.

 _We didn't flirt!... right? I mean… I don't know… Would you consider that flirting?_

 _But why would Adrien flirt with_ me _?_

Her mind was running wild and her face just got redder and redder.  
Alya took the chance of distraction and threw a snowball at Adrien.

"Don't get to distracted you two lovebirds."  
Marinette would normally want to stay there blushing and being embarrassed.

But Adrien, who was wiping the snow from his face, looked at her and said "We can't let them win like that, right?"

She laughed and her eyes turned more serious.

"You're right."

They formed snowballs, counted up to three and attacked Alya and Nino.

"I can't believe you actually thought you would have a single chance against us!"  
Alya high-fived Nino as the four of them were about to leave the park.

Adrien and Marinette looked down and sighed.

"Oh, don't be so sad. Maybe next time."

Alya grinned and patted Marinette's shoulder.

"Yeah, next time we'll beat them, Marinette!" Adrien declared enthusiastically.

Later in the evening Marinette was sitting at the table with her parents and smiled stupidly into the distance.

Her parents looked at each other and smiled.

"Did you have fun today, honey?" her mother asked.

Marinette was startled and turned her head to the left where her mother was sitting.

"Huh?"  
Sabine laughed.  
"Uh… yeah, Mom." Marinette answered sheepishly and smiled.

After dinner Marinette said 'Good night' and went to her room.

Until late at night she gushed to Tikki about how wonderful the day was while getting all red in the face and smiling everytime she brought up Adrien's name.

Tikki listened carefully, even though she had been with them the whole day, and smiled at her dear friend.


End file.
